Nuestra Noche de Brujas
by Sunaona Shiratori
Summary: Es Noche de Brujas, cómo lo celebrarán cierto Sepulturero y un muy colorido Shinigami? Este fanfic lo hice para un concurso de fics yaoi de Halloween el año pasado, gané el 1er lugar


Disclaimer: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Yana Toboso, y mi uso de ellos en esta historia no es de ninguna manera con fines lucrativos sino puramente de entretención n.n

Nota: Este fic lo escribí el año pasado para un concurso de fics yaoi de Halooween, gané el 1er lugar ^^ espero que les guste.

OJO: Contiene escenas no aptas para menores.  
Pareja: UndertakerXGrell

Nuestra Noche de Brujas  
Por: Sunaona Shiratori

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, era la tarde de un 31 de Octubre, la víspera del día de los santos difuntos, una fecha muy interesante y por demás divertida para cierto sepulturero, que se encontraba fuera de su tienda colocando unos cuantos adornos colgados frente a su negocio mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

-Si… si… así quedará perfecto…- Undertaker entrelazó sus dedos mientras observaba en conjunto su de por sí tétrica tienda ahora con algunas momias saliendo de ataúdes; murciélagos, arañas, calaveras y fantasmas colgando.

A su espalda un cierto jovencito conocido del sepulturero y su mayordomo lo observaban con expresiones de desacierto. Notando su presencia, Undertaker volvió ligeramente su mirada hacia ellos.

-Si es el Conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo…- dijo acercándose a Ciel y pellizcando suavemente una de sus mejillas con sus largas uñas. –Acaso ha venido el Conde a pedir dulces desde temprano?-

Ciel hizo a un lado su rostro mostrando una mueca de molestia. –No tengo tiempo para juegos de niños…-

Sebastian sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia mientras observaba al chico. –Por supuesto, el Conde Phantomhive solo ha venido a pedir unos cuantos consejos ya que la Reina desea que haga una presentación espeluznante para su Baile de esta noche.-

–Espeluznante?- Undertaker preguntó mientras se enderezaba, permitiendo que las mangas de su gabardina cubriesen sus manos, cruzando sus brazos.

Ciel suspiró resignado. –Su majestad desea celebrar la Noche de Brujas ya que se le hizo divertido. Y quiere que yo haga algo para entretener a sus invitados.-

Undertaker llevó una de sus manos aun cubierta por sus mangas hacia su rostro, topando y separando esta suave y rítmicamente mientras pensaba.

-Tienes alguna idea?- Ciel preguntó mientras observaba la expresión pensativa del sepulturero.

-Veo que han empezado a celebrar sin mí!- una voz quejosa fácilmente reconocible, añadida a un destello de color rojo que anunciaba su llegada mientras caía de pie sobre el techo de la tienda del sepulturero hizo que todos se volvieran.

-Grell!- Ciel empuñó sus manos mientras notaba el singular traje que portaba el Shinigami en esa ocasión. Era un traje rojo sumamente ajustado, acompañado de una capa negra de terciopelo, una diadema con un par de pequeños cuernos, podía verse adherido al traje también una cola con su característica punta en flecha y como toque final un pequeño tridente era sostenido en sus manos.

-Pero cómo pueden ser tan crueles?- Grell se quejó nuevamente. –Acaso no saben que esta fecha me encanta?-

-Para ser un Shinigami, esa es la representación más pobre que he visto de un demonio.- Sebastian comentó.

-Y a ti quien te preguntó?- Grell refunfuñó cerrando los ojos y levantando su rostro con desdén. –De todas maneras, este traje no es para que tú lo veas…- Abrió los ojos observando a Sebastian por encima de su hombro.  
–No te creas tan importante en mi vida porque ya no lo eres…-

Sebastian se cruzó de brazos observando al Shinigami de rojo con la misma expresión de poca importancia que siempre le merecía.

-Sé que mis palabras han roto tu corazón…- Con un rápido movimiento Grell se encontraba ahora detrás de Sebastian, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. -Pero no te preocupes, eres un hombre muy guapo y pronto encontrarás a alguien más…-

Sebastian se hizo a un lado rápidamente, sin embargo Grell ya se había retirado de él. Lo cual le pareció raro. –Sólo por curiosidad… a quien estás haciendo la vida imposible ahora?-

-Las palabras crueles de los que sufren por mí no me afectan.- Grell dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sepulturero, quien se había limitado divertirse observando lo ocurrido. Sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como Grell lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, todo esto demasiado rápido para poder hacer algo al respecto. –Y no estoy haciéndole la vida imposible!-

-Me pregunto si un espectáculo como este le parecería suficientemente espeluznante a su majestad…- Sebastian comentó a Ciel, quien parecía estar petrificado.

-Deja de bromear Sebastian!- el chico dijo, reaccionando con sumo enojo. Tras lo que se dirigió al sepulturero nuevamente, quien sonreía nerviosamente a Grell, que aun continuaba abrazándolo. -Puedes ayudarme o no?-

-Claro que puedo ayudar…- Undertaker se volvió ligeramente, empujando la puerta de su negocio mientras Grell seguía colgado literalmente de él. –Usted sabe cuál es el precio…- sus ojos brillaron por debajo de su cabello.

Un rato más tarde Ciel y Sebastian iban en camino al palacio en el interior de un carruaje. Afuera de este, adherido al anterior, un carruaje sin techo llevaba unos cuantos ataúdes y esqueletos.

-Me parece que fue una oferta muy generosa.- El mayordomo sonreía mientras observaba a su amo.

-Te diviertes a costa mía?- la voz de Ciel destilaba enojo.

-Claro que no, amo… es sólo que…- Sebastian apretó un poco sus labios tratando de no reírse. –Nunca pensé que lograría que le prestara su guadaña.-

Ciel estaba vestido con una túnica negra con capucha, la cual era muchas tallas mayor que lo que necesitaba, el tono oscuro contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, y el hecho de que fuese tan grande lo hacía ver aún menor. El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras sostenía contra su pecho la guadaña, sus manos cubiertas con las mangas de la túnica; recordando cómo era que la había conseguido.

-Flash Back-  
Sebastian ayudaba a Ciel a buscar entre los estantes del sepulturero algo que se le hiciera útil e interesante. De pronto el chico observó una guadaña, era perfecta, el solo hecho de contemplarla había hecho que su pulso se acelerara. Si podía usarla seguramente todos se aterrorizarían y habría conseguido cumplir el cometido de la Reina. Iba a tomarla, pero Undertaker la tomó primero.

-Cuidado Conde… esto no es un objeto simple…-

-Sé lo que es!- Ciel frunció el ceño. –Me parece que con simplemente eso podría conseguir lo que la Reina desea…-

Undertaker suspiró. –Siempre deseando cumplir con los deseos de la Reina…- nuevamente un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del sepulturero. –Pero está bien… se la prestaré sólo si logra utilizar el atuendo adecuado y además… hacerme reír.-

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Quien diría que el simple hecho de verlo con la túnica haría que se riera más que nunca en su vida?- La voz de Sebastian sacó a Ciel de sus recuerdos.

-Ya cállate!- gritó exasperado.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, la noche había caído y algunos niños se aventuraban a ir en busca de dulces por las calles usando disfraces coloridos. Grell había terminado de colocar unas velas en el interior de una calabaza, la cual daba un ligero destello de rojo a su alrededor.

-Mira!- dijo volviéndose al sepulturero, quien se entretenía en hacer el rostro de una calavera en otra calabaza.

-Que ocurre?- preguntó viendo al otro Shinigami.

-Logré que quedara como yo quería! No es lindo el color rojo?- Grell entrelazó sus manos mientras observaba la calabaza.

El sepulturero se acercó a verla. -Normalmente las velas deberían darle un brillo amarillo, no rojo. Cómo conseguiste que brille de otro color?- dijo acercándose a la calabaza, tratando de ver por uno de los ojos perforados en esta.

-No!- Grell trató de detenerlo, pero era tarde, el sepulturero lo observó con una expresión un poco seria.

-Es ese un trozo del forro rojo de uno de mis ataúdes?- preguntó, notando que el otro había hecho un cono con tela roja alrededor de la vela.

Grell bajó la vista sintiéndose regañado anticipadamente. -…si…-

-Me encanta!- Undertaker exclamó cruzando sus manos por sobre su corazón a la vez que sonreía. –Nunca pensé que esa tela pudiera usarse de otra manera…-

Grell suspiró aliviado, sonriendo también. –Que dices si la colocamos afuera para que alumbre un poco la entrada? Quizá nadie ha venido a pedir dulces porque está muy oscuro.-

Unas horas más tarde, era cerca de media noche, y las calabazas colocadas fuera de la tienda casi se apagaban al haberse consumido la mayor parte de las velas que las alumbraban. A pesar de haber colocado luz en el exterior, el lugar seguía viéndose sumamente tétrico. Los pocos niños que se habían atrevido a acercarse a pedir dulces al lugar tras haber sido retados por otros a probar su valor, habían huido despavoridos a ver a los peculiares personajes que les abrían la puerta. Por sugerencia de Grell, Undertaker había aceptado vestirse de brujo. En opinión del Shinigami de rojo, el usar un disfraz haría que dejara de asustar a los niños. Sin embargo no había tenido mayores cambios, el único notable sería el sombrero puntiagudo que usaba ahora en vez del regular, y que su gabardina era negra.

Ambos Shinigamis se encontraban sentados sobre un par de ataúdes, utilizando un tercero al medio fungiendo como mesa. Grell se ocupaba en rellenar su boca con dulces que sacaba de una pequeña cacerola que Undertaker había colocado sobre el ataúd de en medio.

-Creo que nadie más vendrá…- la expresión de Grell era de sumo aburrimiento.

-Tienes razón… Creo que es hora de descansar.- Undertaker se levantó, estirándose ligeramente mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre el ataúd. Tomó una lámpara de aceite que estaba en el suelo al lado de los ataúdes para alumbrar un poco mejor el lugar.

El pelirrojo observó al otro Shinigami mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes del lugar, sacando unas cuantas cobijas, las cuales sostuvo abrazadas contra su pecho con una de sus manos.

Resintiendo la idea de que el momento de despedirse llegaría y tendría que irse a casa en medio de la oscura y fría noche; Grell suspiró resignado, levantándose de su ataúd mientras Undertaker pasaba cerca de él, aprovechando la cercanía para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Las despedidas son el momento más triste del encuentro entre quienes se aman…- Grell dijo melodramáticamente.

Undertaker soltó la lámpara, la cual cayó milagrosamente de pie en el suelo, no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte del otro Shinigami. Tras escuchar sus palabras, abrazó las cobijas con ambas manos y volvió ligeramente su rostro hacia éste. –Pensé que te quedarías esta noche…-

El Shinigami de rojo soltó inmediatamente al sepulturero mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y un suave carmín cubría sus mejillas. –Pero qué tipo de propuestas son esas para hacerle a una dama decente?- llevó unos de sus dedos hacia sus labios mientras batía sus pestañas. –Acaso me tomas por una chica fácil?-

Undertaker sonrió ampliamente mientras se volvía hacia el otro. –Para qué mas necesitaría cobijas extra?-

Grell llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente y otra hacia su corazón, cerrando sus ojos, su rostro expresando tristeza. –Me has llamado fácil! Pero qué insulto más cruel!-

Undertaker entonces se acercó al otro, haciendo que levantara su quijada con una de sus manos, para verlo a los ojos. –No pretendo insultar tu decencia de ninguna manera, hermosa dama…- diciendo esto se acercó aun más, terminando la distancia existente entre sus labios y los de Grell; depositando en ellos un casto beso. –A menos que tú así lo quieras…-

Los ojos de Grell se abrieron con suma sorpresa mientras sentía como el sepulturero retrocedía levemente, así que sin pensarlo más lanzó sus brazos al cuello de éste, besándolo nuevamente en los labios, provocando con esto que el Shinigami perdiera e equilibrio, cayendo los dos al suelo con un sonoro golpe; a pesar del cual no quebraron el beso que poco a poco iba volviéndose apasionado. Undertaker retiró sus manos de las cobijas que abrazaba y que ahora separaban sus cuerpos, llevándolas a la cintura de Grell, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras succionaba suavemente el labio inferior del pelirrojo, el cual entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua del otro invadiera el interior de su boca, mientras su propia lengua jugaba con la del sepulturero y sus afilados colmillos rozaban suavemente sus labios.

Undertaker subió una de sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándolo, obteniendo con esto un suave ronroneo por parte del otro. Continuó subiendo sus manos hasta los cabellos de Grell enredando sus dedos en la marea carmín. Tras lo que se separó ligeramente de sus labios.

-Vamos a la cama…- sugirió seductivamente.

Grell nuevamente se sonrojó, mientras se enderezaba sobre él otro, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de este. –Porqué tienes que ser tan directo? –

Undertaker rió mientras también se enderezaba, quedando sentado en el suelo. –Lo siento… no quise insultar tu pudor.- dijo mientras retrocedía, quitándose de debajo del otro y se ponía de pie, colocando nuevamente las cobijasen uno de sus brazos y ofreciéndole luego su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Grell lo observó fingiendo enojo, para luego tomar su mano. –Está bien, te perdono por esta vez…-

Esta vez fue el turno de Undertaker de aprovechar la situación, jalando a Grell y abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, mientras provocaba que sus caderas se rozaran con suavidad, sintiendo la masculinidad de Grell creciendo dentro de sus pantalones.

-Te gustaría ver el nuevo juego de cortinas de satín rojo que compré hace poco?- preguntó mientras un extraño brillo alumbraba sus ojos, fijos en los del otro Shinigami.

Grell sonrió–Y en donde están esas bellas cortinas?- Observó hacia los lados en busca de ventanas, no encontrándolas. –Qué sentido tiene tener algo de un color tan hermoso si no lo muestras?-

Undertaker se separó ligeramente del Shinigami de rojo, tomando su mano y jalándolo consigo hacia una de las puertas en la parte de atrás de la tienda. –Es por eso que quiero mostrártelas…-

Luego de entrar en la habitación señalada, Undertaker cerró la puerta, quedando ambos sumidos en la oscuridad.

-Qué tipo de plan macabro tienes?- Grell comenzó. –Acaso estás aprovechándote de la inocencia de esta pobre doncella?-

El sonido de un fósforo encendiéndose hizo que Grell viera hacia un lado, Undertaker estaba encendiendo una lámpara para iluminar la habitación. Su sonrisa usualmente burlona parecía más bien hambrienta en esta ocasión.

-Sin luz no podrás apreciar las cortinas…- dijo entonces colocando la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche alumbrando los cortinajes que se hallaban en las astas de su cama. Eran de un hermoso satín rojo que invitaba a tocarlo. Contrastando completamente con el satín negro de las sábanas que cubrían la cama.

Grell observó las cortinas, caminando hacia la cama del sepulturero, acariciando la fina tela entre sus dedos. –Son… hermosas…-

Undertaker entonces se acercó, abrazando al otro Shinigami por la espalda, dejando sus manos bajar por la cintura de éste mientras sus labios recorrían suavemente la sensible área que une la parte anterior y posterior del cuello. Grell sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna, poniendo a todo su cuerpo en alerta. Cerró sus ojos entregándose a la sensación que le era producida.

-Oh! Pero qué haces?- el Shinigami de rojo llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del sepulturero.

Undertaker sonrió, para luego morder la misma área que besaba. –A pesar de lo excitante que puede ser que finjas inocencia… me encantaría ver como liberas esa pasión tuya tan acorde al color de tus cabellos.-

Grell se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario del sepulturero. –Así que no crees en mi inocencia?-

-Ni por un segundo…- Undertaker llevó sus manos hacia arriba, explorando el pecho del otro Shinigami.

-Está bien…- Grell comenzó, sin embargo un gemido escapó de su boca al sentir como sus pezones eran acariciados por los dedos del sepulturero. Una mirada ligeramente siniestra apareció en su semblante. –Tú lo has pedido…-

El Shinigami de rojo entonces se volvió rápidamente, tomando al sepulturero por los hombros y lanzándolo a la cama, subiendo luego a esta, apoyando sus rodillas una a cada lado de las caderas del otro, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en despojarlo de sus ropas. Undertaker rió ante esta acción, comenzando también a quitar la ropa del otro, quedando ambos simplemente con sus pantalones. Grell entonces lamió suavemente el esternón del sepulturero, dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus pezones, pasó su lengua alrededor de este provocando cosquillas a la sensible piel del otro, para luego morder con fuerza el área bajo este.  
Undertaker gimió ante la acción del otro, tratando de reprimir la risa que le causaban las cosquillas generadas por las caricias del otro, sintiendo a la vez como la mezcla entre placer y dolor lo excitaba hasta el límite. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Grell mientras este continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones, enterrando sus uñas en la suave piel de éste. Grell dejó escapar un grito al sentir como las uñas del sepulturero se clavaban en su piel, dejando marcas rojas mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. El pelirrojo entonces se enderezó levemente, deshaciéndose del cinturón del otro y comenzando a quitarle los pantalones y la demás ropa que quedara en su cuerpo, mientras Undertaker procedía a hacer lo mismo con él.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sin ropa, Undertaker besó los labios de Grell apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba, jalándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que cambiaran de posición, quedando sobre el otro.

El sepulturero quebró el beso suavemente, observando el rostro del pelirrojo, acariciándolo luego con el dorso de su mano. -En verdad he tomado el lugar que el Mayordomo tenía en tu corazón?-

Grell llevó sus manos hacia el rostro del otro, haciendo ligeramente a un lado los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, sintiéndose dichoso de poder tocar tanta belleza. –Completamente…-

Undertaker sonrió, alejando su rostro de las manos de Grell, dejando que su cabello callera nuevamente en su lugar mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo, llevó sus manos hacia los brazos del otro, acariciándolos lentamente, llegando hasta sus manos con las cuales entrelazo sus dedos, haciéndolas hacia arriba, por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Realizó entonces un rápido movimiento, atando las manos del otro a la cabecera con unos cinchos que habían estado ocultos por las almohadas.

-Pero qué?- Grell protestó jalando sus manos tratando de liberarlas, sin embargo sus protestas fueron acalladas por los labios del sepulturero sobre los suyos.

Undertaker no respondió, dejando los labios del otro Shinigami, lamiendo luego el cuello de este, bajando por su clavícula, trazando una leve marca húmeda con su lengua por su pecho, llegando hasta su ombligo, rodeándolo y siguiendo hacia abajo, interrumpió su camino, bajando hasta el interior de los muslos del otro, provocando con esto un gemido quejoso por su parte. Sonrió pícaramente mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos del otro. –No seas impaciente…-

-Te aprovechas de que no puedo tocarte.- Grell respondió con enojo.  
Undertaker rió ante la declaración del otro, tras lo que llevó su lengua hacia la entrepierna de este, lamiendo la sensible piel que divide ambos testículos, subiendo lentamente hasta su endurecido miembro, el cual tembló con anticipación mientras Grell gemía, retorciendo su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra los cinchos que le impedían movilizar sus manos. El sepulturero continuó lamiendo el miembro del pelirrojo, llegando hasta la punta de este, trazando círculos en esta, del centro hacia afuera, tras lo que lo tomó completamente en su boca.

-Ah! Basta! No podré soportarlo!- Grell continuaba retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del sepulturero.

-Te dije que debías ser paciente…- Undertaker dejó el miembro de Grell, subiendo por el cuerpo de este, capturando sus labios en un beso. Mientras se colocaba en medio de las piernas de este.

Grell observó al sepulturero, desde el ángulo en que se encontraba podía ver perfectamente su rostro, se sintió privilegiado al contemplarlo. –Quiero que me hagas tuyo…-

-De acuerdo…- Undertaker llevó una de sus manos hacia la mesa de noche, sacando un objeto, extraño a los ojos del pelirrojo, el cual lo observó extrañado mientras se lo llevaba a la boca, lamiéndolo hasta dejarlo húmedos, para luego dirigirlo hacia la parte posterior del pelirrojo.

-Se gentil…- Grell sonrió pícaramente mientras decía esto.

-No te preocupes… no voy a lastimarte…- Undertaker sonrió mientras comenzaba a presionar aquel objeto extraño contra la entrada del Shinigami. El cual se tensó ligeramente ante la presión que experimentaba. Notando el cambio, el sepulturero depositó un par de besos en los párpados del pelirrojo. –Relájate…-

Grell abrió los ojos mientras asentía, tratando de relajarse, sintiendo como nuevamente la presión, y como esta avanzaba, haciendo espacio en su cuerpo, llegando poco a poco más profundamente.

-Duele…- el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba abriéndose dolorosamente a pesar de la gentileza del otro.

-Ya pasará.- Undertaker dijo, retirando el objeto, y posicionando su miembro en la entrada del otro, comenzando a entrar en él.  
Grell mordió su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir un grito de dolor mientras sentía como el otro avanzaba en su interior. El sepulturero se detuvo una vez estuvo dentro del otro, dándole tiempo para que se adecuara a esta nueva sensación, notando de pronto que un hilo de sangre roja bajaba por la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo.

Undertaker lamió la sangre que salía del labio del otro, degustando su  
metálico sabor. –No tienes porque reprimirte…- dijo besando el área lastimada.

Grell lo observó ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras. Liberando su lastimado labio de entre sus dientes. –Disfrutas mi dolor?-

Undertaker comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del cuerpo del otro. -Porque no habría de hacerlo?-

El pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando sintió como cierto punto en su interior era acariciado por el miembro del sepulturero, provocando una sensación placentera que recorrió su columna rápidamente. –Ah!-

Undertaker sonrió notando la reacción del otro, enderezándose ligeramente, mientras llevaba una de las piernas del pelirrojo sobre uno de sus hombros, mejorando el ángulo en el que estimularía la misma área una y otra vez.

-Te gusta?- preguntó mientras se hacía hacia adelante, besando con suavidad los labios del otro.

-Si!- Grell respondió, cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones que le era brindadas, el dolor era nada más una molestia olvidada en medio de la marea del placer que sentía.

Undertaker aumentó la velocidad, así como la fuerza de sus movimientos, sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro lo envolvía con fuerza. Llevó entonces sus manos hacia las muñecas del pelirrojo, liberando los cinchos que sostenían sus manos, las cuales una vez estuvieron liberadas se agarraron con fuerza de los cabellos del sepulturero, jalándolo hacia sus labios, los cuales besó y mordió con pasión, sintiendo su propia sangre mezclada con la que había provocado en los labios del otro con sus afilados dientes.

Grell sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco, siendo invadido a la vez por una sensación de calor que subía por su columna y bajaba por su vientre a manera de espasmos, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos en los que todo se volvió oscuro, no sintiendo nada más que placer absoluto. Aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del sepulturero, sintiendo como su semilla se esparcía entre sus cuerpos, Undertaker cerró sus ojos, rindiéndose ante el placer al igual que el otro, sintiendo como su semilla era liberada casi violentamente dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Permanecieron así unos momentos más, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia anunció la media noche, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos.

-Feliz noche de brujas…- Undertaker sonrió mientras besaba una vez más los labios del otro, acariciando sus cabellos mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-Es demasiado tarde para decirte "Truco o dulce"?- Grell dijo mientras sonreía.

–Acaso no fue suficiente?-

Grell sonrió maléficamente mientras observaba al sepulturero. –La verdad me encantan los dulces…-

FIN


End file.
